Version 0.7.9.1
'------ FEATURES ------' - Morin Khur, the capital city of the Khurites is now open (Please note that this is a first draft. More objects, details and optimization are to come). - The Alvarin family consisting of the Sheevra and Veela races are now playable. - There should now be more creatures wandering around in the world. - "Razorback" creatures have appeared. ' ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------' - Some ambience in Vadda has been added. - Sidoian male has new impact sounds. - The skills and spells backgrounds have been changed. - Inventory window has received a makeover. - Loading screen symbol and layout changes. - Added a "use"-chat command that will find the closest object and then attempt use it (This includes loot and NPCs) - New hair styles have been added. - Added support for helmets that don't use "helmet effect". - Creatures do now have natural long-time health regeneration. - New skill added: creature control. - Successful creature commands now reflect on the creature control skill instead of the taming skill. - Several new creature commands including feeding and bandaging creatures are available for tamers (See the Quick Guide (http://www.mortalonline.com/files/be..._guide_0_5.rtf) for details). - Tamed creatures do not perform any initial command after being tamed (For example, pets will no longer auto-follow after being tamed) - Tamers will now have to maintain a level of loyalty on tamed creatures. - Tamers now need to be within a set distance to their tamed creature to be able to give commands. - Tamers will not gain taming skill when taming creatures they've previously tamed. - A tamed creatures actions now affect its owners flag and status. - Impact sounds with wool reimported. - Weakspot modifiers for weapons have been reduced. Weakspot hits should now be less frequent. - Stone materials: Have recieved an overview and have had their attributes reduced, to bring them in line with other materials. ' ------ BUG FIXES ------' General: - You no longer login with full health and full mana. - You will now login as dead if you logout as dead. - You can no longer trigger skills while falling. - You should now be able to correctly move using the arrow-keys. - Fixed a bug that prevented Murder counts decreasing if you weren't flagged as a murderer. - Fixed so that the "loot"-chat command will find the closest loot rather than "any" loot. - Fixed an issue that made it impossible to call guards when someone logged into a guard zone. - Fixed a bug that made players get Murder counts even if it was a really long time since they attacked someone. - Fixed a timer for chat-commands preventing people from sending out to many commands. - Destroying items now properly updates your weight. - Equipping an item from the bank no longer causes the previously equipped item to disappear if you reequip it. - You should now see weapon durability in the tool-tip when a weapon is equipped. - Beta suicide now clears your assault list (you can no longer give Murder counts to other players by suiciding). - Holding down CTRL should no longer prevent you from moving forward or strafing left. - Multiple instances of one loot bag are no longer possible to be looted. - Looting underwater should work as intended. - Line of Sight should now work properly and be cut down to 90 degrees, it was previously 180 degrees. Creatures & AI: - The Minotaur’s ability to turn is now limited while it's charging. - Players being missed by the Minotaur’s attacks will now get messages about this. - Roaming creatures should now less often wander into obstacles. - Creatures in open areas should now wait longer in-between their movements. - Some important fixes for creatures target handling. - Numerous stability and performance fixes for the AI. - There was a bug where players could tame other logged out players tamed creatures. This is now fixed so that tamed creatures cannot be tamed even though their owner is offline. - Creature name printouts are now fixed, they should output correct names. - When abandoned, creatures will now go back to their native creature speed. - Creatures did sometimes go inactive after one battle. This should be fixed. Combat: - ALL melee weapons should now take a bit longer to swing. - Fixed broken block calculation for blocking. - Reduced a lot of shield/blocking/stamina-drain variables. - You can no longer start swings while stunned. - Left swings now hits as intended. - Line of sight checks for projectiles and magic now work as intended. - Getting hit by an arrow while in mercy mode will no longer put you out of mercy mode with full health. - Projectiles should no longer get stuck in a spin around their targets. Magic: - Fixed so that you no longer get "Your mind grew too tired to keep your spell." when dead. - You can now click spells to pre-cast and release them. Previously you were only able to pre-cast. - Healing your pet will no longer damage/kill it. - Spells should no longer start to auto fizzle after some time of casting. - Self targeted spells should now properly target yourself even with its graphical effect. - Attempting to heal a target that isCorrupted will now correctly print that the heal had no effect on its target, not on its caster. Skills: - You will no longer enter mercy-mode when resting just after getting up from mercy-mode. - There should be no more trees or mining nodes that can't be lumber jacked or mined. Vendors: - Vendor inventory should no longer be "off by one". - The interaction distance to npcs has been tweaked; you should not be able to be too far away from them now when interacting. - Casting Purify on npcs should no longer give misleading messages. Crafting: - Crafting armor with Ironwool now works as intended. - Tindremic Messing is now useable for shields as intended. - Refining a Pig Carcass should no longer give you a message that you are processing ore. - "Processing ore" message changed to "Processing material". - Tooltips fixed for Shields and Clubs. Art & Sound: - Paper doll now correctly shows your face. - Character-creation will no longer reset animations each time you change a feature. - Added even more support for different footstep sounds on materials. - Fixed a bug that made people who were in combat-mode when you login NOT play combat-animations. - You should no longer see your character attempting to unsheathe weapons if you press 'Z' while resting. - Weapon shadows should no longer be as visible through your avatar shadow as they previously were. (It might still look odd, but that is an UE3 problem we can't address). - Rocks around the world have become proper rocks and won't let you walk through them. - Combat animations should now trigger as intended. - Wisents and Pigs now have accurate footstep sounds. - All animal creatures have got accurate attenuation. - Physical materials have been changed on lots of objects in the world, making them play the proper footstep sounds. - Ambience reimported in Fabernum. - Fixed a bug that caused the hair to turn black when equipping armor. - Fixed so that the right arm of characters in character-creation is displayed correctly. - Arrow release attenuation fixed. UI: - UI-debugging is now disabled (GUI/Mouse performance increase). - Closing the spell book should no longer close other windows. - Vendor window will no longer overlap other windows. Misc: - Fixed typo in murder count message. - A lot of other minor bug fixes.